Lion Guard: A New World
by RedSkye87
Summary: After Kion wakes up in a weird room, he finds himself really away from the Pridelands. Now, he has to travel through these "videogames" to find his friends and a way out of this digital universe. (Note: all the characters will be anthropormorfics. T for violence/bad language. There will be also some romance, action, suspense, hurt, and other things. Hope you enjoy it ;).)
1. chapter 1

_Hello, so this is my first fanfic/novel. Hope you enjoy it ;)._

 _Ok, this is a Lion Guard fanfic, but combined with different videogames (yep, that's the plot of this story), also i will thank you if you review my story and give me tips to make my stories better, i will thank you a lot. Well, now let's start._

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

When Kion opened his eyes, the only thing that was seeing was darkness. He tried to look around, but everything was black. Until a white light appears above, the light was so bright that almost blinded Kion. After a few seconds, the light dissapeared. He was confused, "Where am I?" He thinked. After a few minutes his sorroundings started to bright with an intense blue. Now he saw that he was in a weird type of blue cylinder, also decorated with flashing lights all around.

He tried to stand up, but it was more difficult. He didn't understand, until he saw that instead of having four legs, he had two arms and two legs (anthropormorfic)-What is this?- He asked, trying to everywhere.

Minutes later, a weird alarm started to sound, -Ow!- the noise was so loud that Kion had to block his ears for pain. The noise stopped, but a screen appeared in front of him, saying "Insert Name: _" -What is this?- asked Kion, hoping that someone would hear him, but nobody showed up. Then, a female robotic sound repeated what it was showing -Insert Name-. Kion didn't think a lot to see that he has to write his own name. Then, he typed the letters that were also in the screen "K-I-O-N" he typed. Then everything stopped, there was no sound, until the same female voice said -Thanks for completing, beginning game- then all the blue from the room turn into a bright red -Wait, What the heck is happening!?- He desesparetly tried to ask. The light from earlier appeared again, this time more big and more intense, that slowly covered the entire room -Ahh!- Kion screamed for help, until everything around him turned into white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Between a War**

 **Hey Guys, sorry for posting this chapter too late. I have been so busy, especially in school. I have this new chapter, hope you like it ;).**

 **P.D: I actually based first this chapter on the first COD, but then COD WWII came out, so... It's now based on it xd. Enjoy it.**

Kion woke up again, but he wasn't in the blue anymore, instead he was in a weird boat with other animals inside. He also noticed that he was wearing a green uniform and a green helmet, everyone in the helmer wore the same. "What is happening" thought Kion, seeing as the boat was coming close to a beach. -Hey, can you tell me where are we going?- He asked to a gazelle next to him -Don't you see we are heading to Omaha Beach, Normandy. We are going to kill some nazis.- "Omaha Beach, Normandy, nazis, what?- Kion was confused, until the boat stopped at the beach -Everyone, get ready!- Someone was shouting behind them -Go!- Then, the front of the boat opened slowly, letting the animals to get down to the beach. Kion didn't wanted to go, but the crowd led him right into the beach.

In only few seconds, he heard gunshots, screams, he also saw the animals shooting, others falling to the ground dead. Kion was horrified about everything -Hey, you!- The gazelle from earlier shouted at Kion -We need to get to that base up there!- The gazelle was running really fast, trying to avoid bullets. Then, Kion started to follow the gazelle up the hill. He was scared, hoping to go back to the Pridelands, to see again his parents, his sister Kiara, his friends. He run fast as he could, and avoiding bullets. He entered into a trench, with the gazelle by his side -We need to stop the machine gun!- the gazelle yelled -How do we do it!?- Kion yelled because of the loud noises around -Just shoot some nazis to make it easy!- Then, the gazelle grabbed a pistol and start shooting the enemy.

Kion, questioning a little about everything, he decided to grab a gun that one of the corpses around him had. It was a little pistol, covered with mud and blood, he grabbed it and start shooting. He didn't killed anybody (maybe because he never used a gun before)- No way!- Kion yelled trying to at least hurt one enemy, but he couldn't done that.

-Daniels! What the hell are you doing!?- shouted the gazelle -Wait, who?- Kion tried to ask, but then a bullet pass into the gazelle chest, starting to bleed -No, no!- Kion run to the gazelle -No! Keep it up... You... Zussman?- Kion saw the military plates that the gazelle was wearing in his neck -Daniels... You have to continue- He said that, before fainted away.

Kion, without hesistating, he got up and start shooting the enemy. It was hard, especially when some bullets caught Kion and his vision started to appear blood for no reason.

But then, before he got killed, everything got paused: the enemy, the soldiers, bullets, etc. Kion was confused looking around, when a distorted male voice came from nowhere- Kion!- the voice shouted- You have to get out of there!- Kion looked up, where the voice was coming from -Who are you? Where am I? What is this?- He tried to ask, but the voice interrupted -You have to get out... Your friends are here, save them- "Wait... My friends" Kion thought -Are you referring to Bunga, Beshte, Fuli and Ono!!?- The voice appeared again -Yes, they are. Save them and escape- Kion was happy, his friends were safe, but where? -Where are they? How do I escape?- There was a moment of silence, then the voice speaked again -They are in other "places", but you have to get out of this place first. To get out of here, you have to get killed, and then you'll be transported to another "game". And also... Have this, to communicate- From the sky, a smartwatch falled and Kion grabbed it, he put it in his left arm -And now i'll continue the game- said the voice -I have not much time... Good luck Kion- The voice disappeared and then everything went back to normal.

Kion, decided to follow the voice instructions, he dropped his gun and waited. All the bullets got him and he falled to the ground. He was "dead". Then, he saw all blue, thinkinf he might get somewhere else. And that happened.


End file.
